Crocodile Castle
Crocodile Castle is episode twenty-two of season one of Hero: 108. Synopsis When Commander ApeTrully tries to make peace with the crocodiles, he learns the only way to speak with Crocodile King is to win the jackpot by playing slots. Meanwhile, Big Green has problems with lighting . Plot It's late at night, and in Big Green, and everyone is asleep , all except Mighty Ray, who is lying awake, scared because the lightbulb in his light is flickering. It goes out and he screams. Meanwhile, Mystique Sonia is fast asleep in her room, until she hears banging on her door. She sleepily gets up and goes to the door and it opens, and Mighty Ray comes in, desperate for candles. Sonia sarcastically teases him about being afraid of the dark. He claims that he is not, but then asks her for candles again. She says she only has her one candle. Mighty Ray starts shouting then, and Mystique Sonia says he is too loud and gives him a bag of taffy. He then says he needs candles again, before eating some taffy. He tries to talk again, and finds his mouth is stuck closed with taffy. Sonia sees this as an improvement, but Mighty Ray, being tired, walks off and falls asleep on Sonia's floor. She uses her tongue to nudge him while saying he that he cannot sleep there. She then gives up and goes back to bed, using Yaksha to cover her ears. The next morning, Apetrully flies to Crocodile Castle with some gold for Crocodile King. When he gets in, he sees lots of humans on slot machines. Apetrully walks past them and sees two crocodiles playing with yo-yos. He walks past them, saying that he needs to see Crocodile King, but he is pulled back by a yo-yo lassoing him and flung against a slot machine. Apetrully then gets told by a human that the only way to see Crocodile King is to win the jackpot on the slot machines by getting three yo-yos . The human then says that if one accomplishes this, he will get to live inside Crocodile Castle for the rest of his life. Apetrully is immediately suspicious. Apetrully, however, keeps trying on the slots and keeps losing; after a while, his eyes go red, possibly from lack of sleep due to playing on the slots. He keeps getting beetle larvae instead. He then notices that he i's running out of gold, so he sends for more. Mighty Ray comes to Crocodile Castle, using turtles to carry the gold. He says that Mr. No Hands sent him, and he makes Apetrully jump by tapping him. Apetrully then says to Mighty Ray that they need to win the jackpot. They both try and fail several times, each time winning more beetle larvae. After a while, Mighty Ray needs to go to the toilet, and rushes off before Apetrully can stop him . After taking a bathroom break, Mighty Ray sees two crocodiles taking wheelbarrows full of gold somewhere. He follows them up a lift and comes to the rooftop, where there are huge piles of gold everywhere. He then notices the Zebra brothers and overhears them saying that the humans will never win because the slot games are rigged. Mighty Ray then has a plan. Crocodile King is sunbathing, when all of a sudden, a shadow appears over him. He rolls over to move, and the shadow follows. He does it again and again,the shadow follows. He gets up and looks, seeing Mighty Ray, standing in the way to block out the sun. The Zebra brothers notice too, and Mighty Ray says they are in big trouble. Crocodile King then shoots him with a sunbeam, but Mighty Ray seems unaffected. Mighty Ray then starts fighting the crocodiles, using the gold to reflect the sunbeams back at them. He then uses the taffy he was given by Sonia earlier,and it sticks their mouths closed. After they are defeated, he is challenged to a yo-yo competition and inadvertantly accomplishes the 'Neptunian Cube', the most difficult and dangerous yo-yo trick of all time. The Crocodile King is highly impressed with Mighty Ray's efforts and joins Big Green. Back at Big Green, Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia are in Mighty Ray's room. Sonia asks how they sorted the light problem out, and it is shown that Crocodile King's job in Big Green is to provide light. They go to bed, and Crocodile King turns off the lights, making Mighty Ray scream again. Trivia * Lin Chung and Jumpy Ghostface do not appear and are not mentioned in this episode. ** Mr. No Hands does not appear either, but he is mentioned. Notes * First appearance of the Crocodiles. * It is shown that Mighty Ray hates the dark. * It is unknown how Mighty Ray returned from his painful state in the next episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fully plotted episodes